Flight 29 Down
by jessiemissesjazmine
Summary: I rewrote my old storie and yeah I hope you people like it and none of it is true I was bored so I wrote it


**My Story on Flight 29 Down**

**Hi I'm Jessie. I'm from Frankfort,Indiana. It was Monday morning. I went to school. My parents had a day off of work so they stayed home sleeping. When I got to school,it started to storm really bad. There was 3 funnel clouds. 2 hit the ground. The tornado sirens went off. My whole school went in the gym locker rooms and the bathrooms. Some went in the little room between the FACS room and writing devolpment room. The tornado hit the school. Everybody was screaming. Glass was flying everywhere. 1 minutes later everything was calm. 20 minutes later everybody got out. Everything got destoryed. Nobody got hurt. I got a ride home by my best friends mom. She took me close enough to my house. There was debree blocking my road and couldn't get through. I hugged Aimee and left. She and her mom went to go see her house. It was probaly destoryed like everybody else's. I walked up to my destoryed house. Clouds of dust was everywhere and I couldn't see. When I got closer I saw ambulance taking care of my parents. I ran to them.**

**"Are they okay?''**

**"No I'm sorry. They didn't make it.'' I started to cry. The ambulance took my parents away. I couldn't believe they were dead. I went in debree of my house. I found my green lock box. I had the key in my pocket. I opened it up. My picture of my friends,Aimee,Cathy and Cassie were in there. My money that I was saving was in there too. A police man offered me to stay at a shelter outside of town,and I took that offer. But after a hour,I was getting really tired of that place. I found a pay phone. I took the change out of my pocket which was a doller and put it in the phone. I called my Uncle Ryan Seacrest's cell phone. I didn't know how to tell Ryan that my parents were dead. My mom was Ryan's sister and they were really close. A voice came on.**

**"Hello?''**

**"Ryan?''**

**"Yeah?'' I began to cry.**

**"Um this is Jessie. Um today there was a terrable tornado and my parents died in it. I have no where else to live.'' He was speechless. He couldn't believe his sister was dead.**

**"Do...do you want to live with me?''**

**"Yeah.''**

**"Okay..I'll pick you up..Where are you at now?''**

**"I'm at a shelter near the mall in Laffyette.''**

**"Okay...seea later. Bye.'' I said bye and hung up. I couldn't believe my parents were dead. I was crying even harder than before. Ryan was the only one who could take care of me. Aimee could but they have no home and they can't afford to build it back,so they moved to California with her mom and 2 siblings. Cathy moved to San Diego. Cassie moved to Arizona with her mom and siblings. So I had to live in L.A. I loved L.A,but I care less about now that my parents were dead. A day later Ryan picked me at the shelter and went to the airport. We got plane tickets and got on the plane. 6 long hours we got to L.A. We got to Ryan's L.A house. He showed me the room I was staying in. It was green and blue. Those were my favorite colors. They was a sterio with ALOT of cd's. A plasma T.V with all kinds of Disney Movies like The Lion King and The Little Mermaid. They were both of my favorite movies. Ryan was making dinner. I went down stairs. He put mac and cheese and chicken on the table. I love his mac and cheese.**

**"Hey Jessie. I called your school today your going to be starting tomorrow.''**

**"But I don't have any clothes or school supplies.''**

**"We'll go to Wal-mart after we eat.'' I nodded. We got done eating. We went to Wal-Mart. I picked out clothes and school supplies. Ryan got a few groceries. We got done shopping,payed for our stuff and went home. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I stayed up for a while. I didn't like going to bed early. I usally went to bed at 1 or 2. Tonight I went to bed at 3. I couldn't sleep cause of my parents and going to school. I didn't care what people thought about me or anything like that. It's about not seeing my friends there. I love my friends. There awesome. But since they moved and I moved I can barly see them. The only way I could see them is if I go see them,or they come see me. But there all over the place and there's no way I can get where they are. 20 minutes later I went to bed. About 4 or 3 hours later Ryan woke me up. I didn't even want to go. But Ryan made me. He told me I would ride the bus. My bus stop was 2 blocks my bus stop. A hour later:I went to my bus stop. I hate riding busses there not the coolest. People would stick gum in your hair. The bus came. I sat in the way back. A guy sat by me. I thought he was going to beat me up cause I was in his seat. But who cares I have other things to think about!**

**''Are you new here?''He asked me**

**"Yeah. I moved here from Indiana. My parents died from a tornado.''**

**"Oh I'm sorry...I'm Jackson.''**

**"I'm Jessie.'' 10 minutes later I got to school. I went to the office and got my schedule. I went to go find my locker. I found it. Jackson came to me with a girl. She had long black hair.**

**"Hey Jessie..This is my friend Melissa. Melissa this is Jessie she moved here from Indiana.''**

**"Hi Jessie.''**

**"Hi Melissa. Can one of you help me with my locker? Please?''**

**"Yeah what's the number?''Melissa asked**

**"12-32-10.'' She got it opened. I put my text books. I grabbed my social studies book.**

**"What class do you go to first?''Melissa asked me again.**

**''Social Studies.''**

**"I have that first too. We'll walk together.'' Great..Awesome. We walked to class. Melissa was really nice. I didn't think I would meet any friends on the first day,but I did and they were nice. Social Studies started. The teacher was talking about the Consitution. I already knew about this stuff when I lived in Frankfort. 30 minutes later:Social Studies was over. It was time for lunch. They have it early. At my old school they would have it after 5th period. Depending on what grade. Anyways,there lunches were ALOT better than my old school's lunch's! We had chicken sandwhiches and seasoned french fries. 20 minutes later:Lunch was over. I went to my locker. Melissa came to me.**

**"Hey Jessie...Um some students and my friends are going to a trip to Palau...I talked to Abby,she's the person in charge...She said she that there was one more spot on the plane were going on. Since I thought you were new here,I thought you would like to go.'' I never thought anybody would ask me that.**

**"Are you serious? I would love to go to Palau.''**

**"Great..Here's a permission slip and a what to bring list.''**

**"Thanks.'' I was excited. 5 hours later school was over. I went on the bus. Jackson was on. I told him about me going to Palau,and he told me he was going to.. 10 minutes later we got off the bus. I said goodbye to Jackson and ran home. I went around back. Ryan was in his hot tub,I didn't know he had. I guess it was new.**

**"Hey Ryan.''**

**"Hi Jessie..Why are you excited for?''**

**"Because this girl named Melissa invited me to go to Palau on Spring Break.''**

**"Wow do you want to go?''**

**"No! I wanna stay home! Yes I wanna go!.'' He signed the permission slip. I went inside and got a drink of water. My throat was dried from being excited. I never got excited on anything ever! But I didn't think people would invite me somwhere across the world! 2 hours later Ryan made dinner. He invited people over. He invited,Ellen the funniest person ever! Randy,Simon and Paula,the judges from American Idol. Well Ryan didn't exacly make dinner,he order it from Pizza Hut. But who cares it's food! We ate. After we ate,we went in the front room and watched Family Guy. The funniest show on T.V. This was the episode where Stewie loves Lois. She saves Stewie's teddy bear Rubert from being eatin by a dog. **

**4 hours later:Everybody left. I helped Ryan clean up. I was looking at pictures in a photo book of my mom and Ryan. My mom had a pretty smile. I miss her so much. Their funeral was suppose to be today but I was already here and if I did go,I would break down in tears,and I didn't want Ryan to see me like that. 4 hours later I went upstairs. I took a shower and brushed my teeth/and hair. I was tired from staying up till 3 last night. It wasn't my fault I was depressed and couldn't sleep. My parents dying,friends moving was very stressful! 2 minutes later I went to bed. I had 2 weeks until the trip. The 2 weeks went by fast. I was packed. The day before I went to the store to get junk food. I didn't know if we were suppose to bring food or not but I didn anyways. Melissa and Jackson were picking me up. Ryan helped me take stuff out to the porch. I told Melissa and Jackson I was related to Ryan. They were shocked at first but they got used to it. Melissa and Jackson came. I hugged Ryan and left. We went to the airport. We loaded stuff on the plane and took off. I was tired. I didn't want to go to sleep until we landed. Last weekend I went to Malibu where Aimee lived. Ryan had a meeting for American Idol. I saw Aimee and Cathy at the beach. I was really happy to see them. I spent the night at Aimee's. Her house was nice. 4 bedrooms,2 bathrooms,a big kitchen and living room. Her mom was working,as a vet. She loved animals and loved to help them. Anyways Jackson and I were listening to music. The others were talking.**


End file.
